The present invention generally relates to support tool generating systems, and more particularly to an automatic support tool generating system which automatically generates a design support tool, in a knowledge acquisition system or an expert system which acquires knowledge using a knowledge acquisition tool.
When designing a building management system, for example, the kind of information to be collected and how the information is to be collected come into question.
Conventionally, a knowledge engineer must install a desired knowledge database. In other words, an expert on building management system, for example, determines individually matters such as how the building is to be arranged and which equipment is to be provided.
FIG.1 shows a conventional system for forming a knowledge database. A data processing system 100, shown in FIG. 1, includes a knowledge database 101 and an inference processing mechanism 102.
Conventionally, an expert on building management systems, for example, stores in the knowledge database 101 the kinds of information required when designing a building management system. Then, the inference processing mechanism 102 copes with the demands from a client, who requests the design of a building management system, by referring to the contents of the knowledge database 101. The inference processing mechanism 102 carries out processes such as outputting questions to the client when further information is required from the client.
Therefore, it is essential that the knowledge database 100 be supported by the expert or knowledge 1 engineer. That is, the knowledge database 100 is formed based on the knowledge of the expert, and it takes an extremely long time and large effort to form the knowledge database 101. Further, even if the knowledge database 101 is completed to a certain extent, the contents of the knowledge database 101 are not always sufficient. For this reason, the knowledge database 101 must continue to be supported by the expert.